Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?
by Toasty
Summary: “Really Ron, who would want to be you?” “I can think of a couple billion wizards, right off the top of my head actually.” RonHermione
1. Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?

Second in a series of thirteen entitled "Golden Road," each based on a song from Keith Urban's album of the same name. All are stand-alone fics, and only considered a series because I love the entire album.

I own nothing.

**Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?**

One couldn't pay Ron Weasley to switch places with Harry Potter. One could offer him all the money in Gringots, and he would stay exactly where he was. One could remind him that he had just lost the only real job he ever held, one could point out that he was twenty-five and living in his parent's house, one could even tease him about the ratty clothes he was wearing.

And he would still grin like a fool and respond with, "But who wouldn't want to be me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes from her seat behind him.

"Ron, you're flying too fast," or, "Please Ron, can I re-cast the disillusionment charm? Yours are always so faulty, you know."

Ron pulled the broom down in an empty field outside Edinburgh and took hold of the brunette girl's hands. "Tell me again."

She rolled her eyes. "Ten times is enough, isn't it?"

"Come on Mione, tell me again."

Her face was perfectly calm. "Yes, Ronald Weasley," a smirk began to appear, "I, Hermione Jane Granger," her eyes were already laughing, "will marry you."

He picked her up and the waist and began spinning her in circles, covering her face with kisses. They laughed, and when he finally put her feet back on the ground she rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "Really Ron, who would want to be you?"

The two mounted the broom again, her arms around his waist. "I can think of a couple billion wizards, right off the top of my head actually."

They were back on their way.

He had asked her inside the front doors of Hogwarts, because if he was going to lose his job at the Ministry, he wanted to ask her before she found out. She knew, she told him, but she'd marry him anyway.

"Besides," she laughed in his ear, "If you took too much longer I was going to ask you myself."

Minerva promised she'd take care of Hermione's classes and sent "those two lovebirds" off with a wave. She contemplated owling Molly.

She sang softly in his ear as they flew high over Liverpool. He laughed and turned his head to give her a kiss. "I think," he shouted above the wind, "that The Beatles are one of the few bands to span both Muggle and Wizarding culture."

Hermione laughed and squeezed him tighter.

They arrived in Ottery St. Catchpole shortly before supper, shocking Molly and sending Ginny to set two more places at the table.

"Why didn't you owl ahead, Ron?" The redheaded matron gave Hermione a hug. "Nice to see you again dear."

"We would have, mum, but it was a last-minute trip."

"From Scotland? By broom?" She arched her eyebrows and both visitors blushed. "Honestly Ron, I can't imagine how anybody else would cope with being you."

Ron grinned. "Actually, Mum, I've been trying to think of someone who wouldn't want to be me."

"And?"

"I can't think of a single wizard." Hermione wrapped her arm around the young redhead and smiled at his mother.

Molly saw the ring.

After supper they donned borrowed cloaks and headed back towards Scotland. Ron turned to give Hermione a kiss as they neared Glasglow. "Really now 'Mione, who wouldn't want to be me?"

She hugged him closer and smiled. "I can't think of anyone."

Fin.


	2. Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me? Lyrics

_Who Wouldn't Wanna Be Me?_

Written by Monty Powell and Keith Urban

Performed by Keith Urban

I got no money in my pockets

I got a hole in my jeans

I had a job and I lost it

But it won't get to me

'Cause I'm ridin' with my baby

And it's a brand new day

We're on the wheels of an angel

Flyin' away

Chorus:

And the sun is shinnin'

And this road keeps windin'

Through the prettiest country

From Georgia to Tennessee

And I got the one I love beside me

My troubles behind me

I'm alive and I'm free

Who wouldn't wanna be me?

Now she's strummin' on my six-string

It's across her pretty knees

She's stompin' out a rhythm

And singin' to me the sweetest song

(Repeat Chorus twice)

I got no money in my pockets

I got a hole in my jeans

We're on the wheels of an angel

And I'm free

She's strummin' on my six-string

It's across her pretty knees

She's stompin' out a rhythm

And she's singin' to me…


End file.
